No Regrets
by WandaXmaximoff
Summary: A month before her wedding to Harry, Ginny visists Pansy to end their affair. However, Pansy has other ideas, and wants to make the most of their limited time together. -ONE-SHOT- -PWP- -FEMMESLASH-


**No Regrets**

**Pairing(s):** Pansy/ Ginny, mentions of Harry/ Ginny and Pansy/ Blaise Zabini.

**Word Count:** 3,785

**Summary:** A month before her wedding to Harry, Ginny visists Pansy to end their affair. However, Pansy has other ideas, and wants to make the most of their limited time together.

**Rating:** NC-17

**Warnings/Content Information (Highlight to View):** PWP, femme, infidelity, dirty talk, oral.

**Disclaimer:** I don't won Harry Potter, the world its set in or any of its characters. These all belong to the wonderful JK Rowling and I'm merely borrowing them for entertainment purposes.

**Author's Notes:** This piece was originally written as a gift for **scarysnapey** during LiveJournal's **HP_PornInTheSun** exchange.

Thanks to Renee for the beta you did an astounding job and taught me a few things I didn't know. Thanks to Ad and Kim for the brainstorming and encouragement through, without you guys I fear I would have given up.

This is the first time I've tried writing femme (and found I quite like it), I hope you find something in here you enjoy.

* * *

><p>"We need to stop this," Ginny insisted, pushing a lock of fiery hair out of her face and looking Pansy directly in the eyes.<p>

"Shush, baby, and just go with it," Pansy cooed, putting two fingers to Ginny's lips in a quietening motion as her other arm snaked up from Ginny's waist to cup her left breast.

"I'm getting married in a month, or have you forgotten?"

"You're not the only one who's engaged now."

Pansy flashed her left hand, a glittering ring now adorning the fourth finger.

"Zabini finally saw fit to pop the question then?" Ginny asked icily.

Despite their affair, Pansy had been dating Blaise Zabini for the past several years and the animosity Ginny had once felt for the Slytherin had carried on into adulthood.

"Yeah, he took me out to an expensive restaurant in Hogsmeade last weekend and asked me," Pansy replied before leaning in closer to Ginny again, her hot breath tickling the other woman's face as she ran her tongue up Ginny's cheek and across to the ear lobe.

"I would offer my congratulations, but you know I've never been Zabini's biggest fan," Ginny said, struggling not to give into the heat of Pansy's tongue. "I'm serious, Pansy. I came here today with every intention of ending things between us," Ginny explained, pushing Pansy away and shoving herself off the wall she'd been pinned to moments before.

She'd been in this flat on Diagon Alley many times over the last eighteen months, and she'd always enjoyed how light and airy it was, especially for a 'studio flat'. Today, however, it felt stifling and suffocating, as though the walls were closing in. Needing to escape, she began walking to the door, fully intending to leave as soon as possible.

"Sometimes good intentions don't always work out," Pansy said nonchalantly, shrugging her shoulders as she flopped down onto the black leather couch. "I had every intention of doing some actual work today, but that flew out the window as soon as you rang my doorbell."

"You see, this is why this has to stop. I'm even preventing you from working now."

Ginny was almost at the door, her cloak in hand and her wand tucked into the back pocket of her Muggle jeans.

Pansy had hated those jeans when she and Ginny had first started seeing each other, just as she'd once hated anything related to the Muggle world. But now she was beginning to appreciate the tight denim and just how great Ginny's bum looked in it.

"Actually, a lack of motivation and something entirely more exciting is preventing me from working," Pansy said, a faint smirk on her lips. "So get that fine arse of yours over here and carry on distracting me."

Ginny turned around just a fraction but didn't come any closer and made no move to speak any further.

"Your good intentions can wait until tomorrow. You're here now, so why not enjoy yourself?"

Ginny still stayed rooted to the spot, but Pansy took her lack of motion as a hint to her weakening resolve. If she had really wanted to leave, she would have done so by now.

"Admit it, you've missed the feel of my lips on your nipples. Missed the sensation of my tongue on your clit. Missed the taste of my mouth when I kiss you just after I've gone down on you."

"Stop it. You know I have, but I haven't missed the guilt when I come home late and Harry asks where I've been. Or when Mum and I are out looking at wedding dresses. The taste of your lips and the touch of your skin hasn't done anything to ease my guilt about that."

"And you'll be free of the guilt in four weeks when you marry him, I promise. In a month's time, I'll let you go and walk away, and then all of this will be over. But please, Ginny, don't end things now when we've got so little time left together."

Ginny's lips quivered, and the hand on the doorknob faltered.

"Pansy, I can't … we can't ..."

Hearing the hesitation in her voice, Pansy knew what she had to do, and within seconds she was up off the couch and had crossed the room.

Ginny continued to fumble with the lock on the door, but in her state of heightened emotions, her hands were clumsy, and Pansy was too quick for her. Before Ginny could even turn the key in the lock, Pansy had reached her, taken the cloak from her hands, and had her pinned up against the wall again.

"We can't … we shouldn't ..." Ginny tried to say as Pansy's arms reached out on either side of her, effectively trapping her against the wall.

All thought of leaving was abandoned when Pansy's lips crushed against hers – hot, wet, and desperate.

Pansy had kissed her like this before but not often. Usually her kisses were soft and slow, drawn out and seductive.

This time, however, Pansy's actions were rushed and ardent.

Ginny felt the breath catch in her throat and the world rushing around her head.

"See, I told you you'd missed this ... missed us," Pansy purred. "And I'll show you how much you've missed everything else when my tongue is inside you and you're screaming my name."

Ginny could only reply with a low, guttural moan. Her mind was no longer her own, and instead of fighting the desire she'd been keeping at bay for the past week, she allowed herself to give in to it. And granting permission to her most cardinal needs meant not stopping her hands from trailing up Pansy's thighs gripping her waist so that she could pull the other woman closer and deepen their kiss.

This time, it was Pansy's turn to whimper; her body trembled as Ginny's hands moved from her waist to her breasts to rub frenzied circles around her nipples still concealed beneath layers of clothing.

"These come off now." Ginny panted, breaking away from this kiss only long enough to instruct her lover.

Pansy obliged, lifting the emerald green robes over her head and discarding them on the floor.

Ginny allowed herself a small chuckle as she appraised Pansy's pale, slender body. It never ceased to amaze her how Pansy always wore her best underwear, even if she had no plans of showing it to anyone.

Today it was a black silk and lace teddy suit with matching French knickers. Ginny felt momentarily embarrassed thinking of the sports bra and boy shorts that she was wearing under her Weird Sisters t-shirt and jeans. As she had said to Pansy earlier, she'd had every intention of ending things and so had assumed no one would be seeing her underwear.

Still, she acquiesced as Pansy undid the top button and zip of her denims and began tugging them off, dragging them down her thighs.

"Cute," Pansy commented, pausing in her removal of Ginny's jeans as she reached the sky-blue knickers decorated with pictures of little Snitches.

Ginny simply blushed and helped her push the garment fully off, stepping out of the jeans and leaving them forgotten on the floor.

With the item of clothing now removed, Pansy stood and turned her attention to Ginny's top half. Her hands were quick and deft as she reached up and whipped off Ginny's t-shirt.

"Better?" she asked as she pushed her body close, pinning Ginny to the wall once more.

Now only two thin layers of fabric parted them, and Ginny could feel Pansy's hardening nipples rubbing against her own breasts.

"Ask me now how much I've missed you," Ginny murmured, her attention returning to Pansy's nipples as she rolled and pinched the stiff buds between her fingers.

"Oh, I don't know. This much?" Pansy teased, running her tongue across Ginny's lips.

"Hmm ..."

"This much?" Pansy lowered her head and traced her tongue across Ginny's collarbone.

"Uh-uh."

"Or is it this much?" Pansy pulled aside Ginny's sports bra, freeing a perfect, luscious breast. Lowering her mouth to the pert nipple, Pansy swirled her tongue and flicked the hardened nub.

"Yes, that much." Ginny groaned, grinding her pelvis against Pansy's. "_That_ much."

Pansy continued her assault on Ginny's breast for a few seconds longer, sucking greedily on the hardening nipple before releasing it and replacing her mouth with her hand, kneading the sensitive flesh as she raised her head for another kiss.

Ginny was more than happy to oblige, her lips parting in readiness to allow Pansy's tongue entrance. Their tongues battled for dominance; Ginny's finally won out as it swirled hungrily around Pansy's mouth.

Pansy tasted of peppermints and cigarette smoke, though the peppermints were probably an attempt to cover up the smoke. Ginny hated that Pansy smoked; it stained her fingers and made her smell bad. Yet, at this moment, she relished the taste like a person who'd been given water after hours in a dry desert.

Distracting her from her thoughts was the feel of Pansy's hands trailing down her body, tickling her sensitive stomach as they descended towards the waistband of her knickers. Within seconds, Pansy had slid the boy shorts down Ginny's legs and had kicked them across the floor, her hand coming up again to cup Ginny's ginger-covered mound.

"You're so wet," Pansy said, stroking her fingers along Ginny's outer lips and quickly brushing the hood covering Ginny's clit.

Ginny's body tensed for a brief moment, and she sucked in a sharp breath between her teeth.

"And you're wearing far too much clothing," Ginny challenged, changing the subject. Ginny had to distract Pansy's attention because if she carried on the way she was going for much longer, Ginny would be screaming her lover's name way too soon. And now that they'd started, Ginny wasn't ready for this to be over with any time soon.

Pansy took a dainty step backwards and then smirked.

"You want me to take this off? Then you're going to have to do it yourself."

Ginny lunged forward, but despite her skills as a Quidditch player, she wasn't quick enough to catch Pansy, who scampered off, giggling impishly.

Bare feet pattering on wooden floors, Pansy ran for the bedroom with Ginny in hot pursuit.

When both girls were closed inside the chamber, Pansy leaned back so that she was sitting on the foot-board of the bed.

"I've got you where I want you now." Ginny smirked as she closed the space between the two of them to stand, hands on hips, directly in front of Pansy.

"Yes, but what are you going to do to me now that you've caught me?"

"Oh, I can think of a few things," Ginny replied, reaching forward and lifting up the hem of Pansy's teddy suit. "Starting with those gorgeous tits you're keeping hidden from me. Tell me, do you like it when I trail my tongue across your nipples and suck on them like ripe berries?"

Pansy nodded demurely, though the glittering in her eyes gave away her true desire. Ginny knew she loved it.

Ginny removed the teddy suit and reached out for Pansy's breasts, cupping one in each hand. They were a generous handful – more than enough to play with.

Ginny loved them.

She'd always been somewhat fascinated with breasts from the moment her own had started sprouting, and she could never resist sneaking a peek at the other women's figures in the Quidditch changing rooms. She found the female form to be as beautiful as any work of art, but Pansy's was the best she'd seen.

Closing the gap between the two of them even further so that there was now just mere inches parting them, Ginny lowered her head and licked lengthways up the valley between Pansy's breasts.

She smelt divine: a mixture of exotic, musky Ambergris, dry, deep sandalwood, and something else Ginny couldn't identify that was vaguely citrusy and utterly intoxicating.

When she reached Pansy's clavicle, Ginny stopped. Crouching on her knees, she looked up as she massaged Pansy's breasts, pushing them together.

Pansy tilted her head forward and bent down to place a vehement kiss on Ginny's lips. Her breathing was ragged as their mouths met, and when Ginny's tongue entered Pansy's mouth, she let out a little sigh of pleasure.

As the kiss deepened and became more heated, Ginny released Pansy's breasts, her hands slithering down impossibly soft skin to tug on the waistband of Pansy's French knickers.

Pansy wriggled her bum a little, and with Ginny's help, the underwear slipped down her legs to form a pool of black satin on the floor.

As Pansy swiftly kicked her knickers out of the way, a small chuckle escaped Ginny's lips.

"What?" Pansy questioned, looking down at Ginny who sat crossed legged on the floor between her legs. Ginny reached up to play with the black hair outlining Pansy's sex.

"This," Ginny stated, gently tugging on the hair protecting Pansy's sexual mound. The last time Ginny and Pansy had been together, Pansy had waxed her pubic hair according to the Muggle style of a 'Brazilian' wax. Today, however, it had been waxed into into the shape of a heart.

"Oh, I fancied something a little different." Pansy giggled.

"Well, it's certainly that," Ginny teased, poking out her tongue.

"You know, you could put that thing to better use," Pansy said, reaching out and running her fingertip along Ginny's lips.

"Oh, I could, could I?" Ginny asked with an arched eyebrow before sucking Pansy's finger into her mouth.

"Uh-huh," Pansy murmured as Ginny swirled her tongue around the tip. The sensation was sending chills down her spine and causing her sensual core to throb with excitement.

"And what was it you were wanting me to do?" Ginny inquired, releasing Pansy's finger from her mouth as she moved to grip her lover's ankles. "Were you hoping I'd start with your thighs and slowly lick upwards?"

Ginny's hands slowly trailed from Pansy's ankles up to her knees.

"Then stop when I reach your wet cunt to part those pink lips?"

Pansy groaned as Ginny's hands met her thighs.

"Before diving my tongue into your waiting pussy."

Pansy's hips bucked, and Ginny could resist no longer. She lifted Pansy's legs up on to her shoulders and lowered her head to Pansy's cleft.

Ginny started slowly at first, swirling her tongue around Pansy's clit as she slipped two fingers into the slick opening.

When Ginny added a third finger, Pansy groaned, so Ginny began pumping vigorously as she increased the speed of her tongue on Pansy's tender nub.

Pansy writhed under Ginny's ministrations, her hips rocking backwards and forwards as she grabbed a tangle of coppery hair.

"Oh, fuck yes!" Pansy screamed as Ginny's actions became even more fervent.

Pansy writhed in delight, her hips thrusting to meet the pumps of Ginny's hand. Ginny grabbed hold of Pansy's thighs and as she sucked Pansy's clit into her mouth, her fingers buried inside Pansy's cunt.

Pansy's head fell back in rapture as the tension inside her body mounted, her hips gyrating to meet the thrusts of Ginny's hand.

"Harder," she cried.

Pansy's body buckled against Ginny as the waves of orgasm crashed over her, her toes curling in ecstasy.

Once the throbbing within Pansy's core had subsided, Ginny released her hold and carefully lifted Pansy's legs, taking them down from her shoulders. With a lopsided grin, she left a trail of kisses down Pansy's thigh and then licked her lips.

Once Pansy had calmed down and her breathing had returned to normal, she slipped backwards onto the bed. Sprawled out on the duvet, she beckoned Ginny to come closer.

"I think it's high time I repaid the favour," Pansy said, pulling Ginny onto her lap.

With her lover where she wanted her, Pansy leaned forward and took one of Ginny's breasts into her mouth. She bit the nipple gently, causing Ginny to let out a startled cry.

After a few minutes of ardent sucking, Pansy released Ginny's breast and murmured, "Sit on my face."

"What?" Ginny questioned, slightly taken aback. This was something Pansy had never requested before, though it was something Ginny had contemplated on occasion.

"This might be our last time together, and I want to make the most of it. I want to taste you properly, and I want to be able to feel and fondle you as you come in my mouth. I want to be covered in your juices."

Even today with all their dirty talk, Pansy had never been so candid about her desires. The frankness in her voice coupled with the actual words sent a wave of need tingling through Ginny's body that resonated between her legs.

"Okay," Ginny agreed as Pansy released her and reclined on the bed.

When Pansy was positioned comfortably, her head propped up by two pillows, Ginny climbed on top of her, straddling her legs to either side of Pansy's body, and started to shuffle up towards her head. She wriggled along until she came to Pansy's breasts.

"Are you sure about this?" she asked, stopping to tweak Pansy's nipples.

"Yes. I told you, I want to be able to feel it on my face when you come and for you to be able to look down and see me."

Ginny blushed deep red, but then a wickedly devilish grin spread across her face, and she moved the rest of the way up the bed, positioning her legs to either side of Pansy's head.

With Pansy's hands on her thighs and after some careful coaxing, Ginny lowered her clit to Pansy's lips.

The first few flicks of Pansy's tongue tickled, and Ginny squirmed a little. However, as Pansy grabbed hold of Ginny's waist and pulled her closer, she relaxed into the sensation.

The feeling was an erotic mix of pleasure and torture as arousal built up in Ginny's body and radiated through to her inner core.

Pansy started off slowly, licking up and down, left to right, and swirling her tongue in slow, easy circles.

Soon, Ginny was rocking her hips and groaning deep in her throat.

Ginny's eyes blinked open for a brief second and she looked down to see Pansy staring up with rapt intensity while her tongue licked greedily, as if feeding from the sweetest nectar.

Pansy quickened her pace, sucking hungrily as her hands moved up to cup Ginny's breasts. She squeezed them together and began kneading them in slow, deliberate circles, pulling on Ginny's hardening buds with her thumb and forefinger.

The heat that was building between Ginny's legs moved up and spread throughout her body as her nipples reacted to Pansy's touch.

Ginny's movements became more frantic as she ground her pelvis against Pansy's face, her breathing coming out in ragged spurts.

"That's it, baby," Pansy coaxed, her tongue flicking out to caress Ginny's erotic nub.

The feel of Pansy's hot breath on her pussy tipped Ginny over the edge; she rocked backwards and forwards, her clit pressing even harder against Pansy's lips.

"Yes, yes, oh yes!" Ginny cried out as her body tensed, her release exploding in waves of euphoria before she fell forward, completely spent.

Once her breathing had returned to a normal pace and her heart beat was no longer racing, Ginny climbed off of Pansy and curled next to her lover on the bed.

Pansy tucked her arm around Ginny's shoulder and leaned over for a kiss.

Their lips crushed together and their tongues battled for dominance once again, only this time Pansy's won the fight.

Finally they broke apart, and Pansy smirked.

"You taste good."

"So did you," Ginny purred as her eyes fluttered closed and she trailed her finger tips down Pansy's forearm.

Ginny was startled out of her post-sex daze by the feel of Pansy sitting up and shifting in the bed.

Opening her eyes, Ginny found Pansy taking a packet of cigarettes and a slim, sliver lighter out of the drawer of her bedside table.

Lighting the cigarette with a quick snap of the lighter, Pansy put it to her puckered lips and took a slow, drawn-out drag before blowing out three perfectly-formed smoke rings.

Usually when Pansy lit a cigarette, Ginny complained and chided her for doing something so unhealthy. Today, however, she said nothing, content to just savour the look of absolute bliss on Pansy's face.

* * *

><p>Four weeks later, Ginny sat nervously in her old bedroom at the Burrow as her mum, Hermione and Fleur fussed around her: one straightening her veil, the other curling her hair, and another spritzing perfume in the air.<p>

A knock came at the door and all three women stopped what they were doing as they turned towards it.

"Who is it?" Ginny called from her place on the stool in front of her dressing table.

"It's your dad, love. An owl just arrived for you."

"Bring it in," Ginny called back, standing up and throwing on a dressing gown to protect her wedding dress.

Ginny took the owl from her father and studied the hand writing on the front of the envelope. Recognising the script immediately, she turned to her companions.

"Could you all give me a minute?"

"Sure, we'll go and get another bottle of champagne," Hermione said, ushering Molly and Fleur out of the room.

Once they were all gone, Ginny untied the letter from the owl's leg and carefully opened it.

"_I tried so hard to forget you, but in the morning you were the first thing I saw, whether you were there or not_," it said simply.

Ginny didn't have to think twice to know who it was from.

She studied the letter once more, taking in every curl and curve of Pansy's handwriting as she thought over the last eighteen months.

She'd felt and experienced many things she'd thought she never would. Heady, frenzied highs, and desperate, irrecoverable lows. Sensations that carried from the roots of her hair to the soles of her feet. Thrills that made her knees weak and her toes curl. Ecstasy she wasn't sure she'd felt before and worried she wouldn't experience again.

And even now on her wedding day, and despite the guilt she sometimes felt, Ginny had no regrets.


End file.
